High School Musical: Still Singing!
by LuvStefaeniye
Summary: What happens when a new girl shows up at the high school? *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

~*~High School Musical: Still Singing!~*~

~*~Chapter One~*~

One day a new girl showed up at the high school. Her name was Stefaeniye. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was 5'4". She weighted 102 pounds so she was kind of on the fat side but it looked good for her.

She was really excited to be at the high school but she was really nervous too. She had heard that the musicals they did here were really good and she was afraid she wouldn't be good enough. Also, she wanted to be on the girl's basketball team and she was afraid that she wouldn't make it.

She went to all her classes but didn't make a lot of friends. She was really scared to try to be popular.

But then after school she decided to try out ofr the musical 'cause she really wanted to be in it.

When she was there, she met this really pretty blond girl.

"I'm Sharpay," the blond girl said.

"I'm Stefaeniye," Stefaeniye said.

"Are you trying out for the show?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah," stefaeniye said. "I don't care if I get the lead but I want a really good part."

"I'm going to get the lead," Sharpay say. "I always get the lead. But I'll put in a good word for you so you get a good part too."

"Thanks!" Stefaeniye said. "You're really nice!"

"I know," Sharpay said.

Then Sharpay went on stage to audition and she sang. She was a really good singer. Stefaeniye was kind of jealous, but also happy for her new friend.

~*~To Be Continued~*~


	2. Chapter 2

~*~High School Musical: Still Singing!~*~

~*~Chapter Two~*~

After Sharpay sang, Stefaeniye went onstage to audition. She was really nervous.

She got onstage and started singing one of her favorite songs.

"t's funny when you find yourself  
>Looking from the outside<br>I'm standing here but all I want  
>Is to be over there<br>Why did I let myself believe  
>Miracles could happen<br>Cause now I have to pretend  
>That I don't really care<p>

I thought you were my fairytale  
>A dream when I'm not sleeping<br>A wish upon a star  
>Thats coming true<br>But everybody else could tell  
>That I confused my feelings with the truth<br>When there was me and you

I swore I knew the melody  
>That I heard you singing<br>And when you smiled  
>You made me feel<br>Like I could sing along  
>But then you went and changed the words<br>Now my heart is empty  
>I'm only left with used-to-be's<br>Once upon a song

Now I know your not a fairytale  
>And dreams were meant for sleeping<br>And wishes on a star  
>Just don't come true<br>Cause now even I can tell  
>That I confused my feelings with the truth<br>Cause I liked the view  
>When there was me and you<p>

I can't believe that  
>I could be so blind<br>It's like you were floating  
>While I was falling<br>And I didn't mind

Cause I liked the view  
>Thought you felt it too<br>When there was me and you" she sang.

Everyone cheered really loudly for her. She was great!

She just hoped she would get a good part in the show!

~*~To Be Continued~*~


	3. Chapter 3

~*~High School Musical: Still Singing!~*~

~*~Chapter Three~*~

A few days later the cast list for the play got put up.

Troy was the lead guy and Stefaeniye was the lead girl.

Everyone was really shocked because they expected Sharpy or Gabrielle to be the lead girl because no one knew who Stefaeniye was.

Everyoe went to the rehearsals and watched Troy and Stefaeniye practice all the songs.

"Troy:  
>We're soarin', flyin'<br>There's not a star in heaven  
>That we can't reach<p>

Gabriella:  
>If we're trying<br>So we're breaking free

Troy:  
>You know the world can see us<br>In a way that's different than who we are

Gabriella:  
>Creating space between us<br>'Til we're separate hearts

Both:  
>But your faith it gives me strength<br>Strength to believe

Chorus #1  
>Troy:<br>We're breakin' free  
>Gabriella:<br>We're soarin'  
>Troy:<br>Flyin'  
>Both:<br>There's not a star in heaven  
>That we can't reach<br>Troy:  
>If we're trying<br>Both:  
>Yeah, we're breaking free<br>Troy:  
>Oh, we're breakin' free<br>Gabriella:  
>Ohhhh<br>Troy:  
>Can you feel it building<br>Like a wave the ocean just can't control  
>Gabriella:<br>Connected by a feeling  
>Ohhh, in our very souls<br>Both:  
>Rising 'til it lifts us up<br>So every one can see

Chorus #2  
>Troy: We're breakin' free<br>Gabriella: We're soarin'  
>Troy: Flyin'<br>Both:  
>There's not a star in heaven<br>That we can't reach  
>Troy:<br>If we're trying  
>Yeah we're breaking free<br>Gabriella:  
>Ohhhh runnin'<br>Troy:  
>Climbin'<br>To get to that place  
>Both:<br>To be all that we can be  
>Troy:<br>Now's the time  
>Both:<br>So we're breaking free  
>Troy:<br>We're breaking free  
>Gabriella:<br>Ohhh , yeah

Troy:  
>More than hope<br>More than faith  
>Gabriella:<br>This is true  
>This is fate<br>And together

Both:  
>We see it comin'<br>Troy:  
>More than you<br>More than me

Gabriella:  
>Not a want, but a need<br>Both:  
>Both of us breakin' free<p>

Chorus #3  
>Gabriella: Soarin'<br>Troy: Flyin'  
>Both:<br>There's not a star in heaven  
>That we can't reach<br>If we're trying  
>Troy: Yeah we're breaking free<br>Gabriella:  
>Breaking free<br>Were runnin'  
>Troy:<br>Ohhhh, climbin'  
>Both:<br>To get to the place  
>To be all that we can be<br>Now's the time  
>Troy: Now's the time<br>Gabriella: So we're breaking free  
>Troy: Ohhh, we're breaking free<br>Gabriella: Ohhhh

Both:  
>You know the world can see us<br>In a way that's different than who we are" they sang.

Everyone cheered really loudly for them. This show was going to be amazing!

~*~To Be Continued~*~


	4. Chapter 4

~*~High School Musical: Still Singing!~*~

~*~Chapter Four~*~

Stefaeniye and Troy were working really hard on the show together. They were having a lot of fun.

But Gabriella was getting jealous because stefaeniye was spending a lot of time with Troy. And she wanted to spend a lot of time with Troy because she was dating him.

So she went to talk to Stefaeniye.

"You have to leave my boyfriend alone," Gabriella said.

"We're just working on the show," Stefaeniye said.

"You're spending too much time with him," Gabriella said.

"But we're not doing anything," Stefaeniye said.

"Stop spending time with him!" Gabriella said.

"Why are you mad at me?" Stefaeniye asked. "I thought you were nice and I wanted to be friends."

"Really?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah," Stefaeniye said.

"Okay, we can be friends," Gabriella said.

"You should come to the rehearsals so you can hang out with Troy," Stefaenie said.

"Okay," Gabriella said.

The next day, Gabriella went to the rehearsals and hung out with Troy. They kept kissing the whole time because they were really happy to be together.

Stefaeniye was proud of herself for bringing Gabriella there. But she was also really worried. The show was opening next week!

~*~To Be Continued~*~


	5. Chapter 5

~*~High School Musical: Still Singing!~*~

~*~Chapter Five~*~

The show was really really good.

Stefaeniye and Troy were awesome.

Everyone was really happy, even Sharpay even though she didn't get a big part.

Stefaeniye was really happy that she had so many friends at her new school.

~*~The End~*~


End file.
